Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of high-availability data arrays is increasing in popularity, wherein each data array may be configured to serve a plurality of hosts (e.g., storage processors). These hosts may be configured in a redundant fashion, in which multiple hosts service a single data array.